The Wallflower That Wouldn't Be Picked
by La Morraine
Summary: Hikaru Ishibashi finally manages to take Kyoko out.
1. Where The Stage Is Being Set

_**Disclaimer**_: Nothing concerning Skip Beat! belongs to me, except for the plot of this little story.

_**Thanks**_: Go to LeavesFallingUp for challenging me to write this little Two-Shot and to Licelli, who beta-ed the story even though it was not 'her cup of tea'. :-)

_**Dedication**_: This is for you, LeavesFallingUp. Thanks for the challenge, and for providing us with your wonderful stories. ;-)

* * *

**The Wallflower That Wouldn't Be Picked**

**Part I **

- Where The Stage Is Being Set -

-

-

Hikaru Ishibashi usually was not a very persistent guy. If a girl caught his fancy he'd ask her out and she would either agree or disagree to go out with him. If she disagreed, his normally jovial mood would sour for a day or two, but never longer than that.

His family and friends described him as an easy-to-get-along-with guy who was neither boring nor special. His one great talent was music and that had afforded him the show 'Kimagure Rock' at TBM. His band colleagues Yuusei and Shinichi often teased him with his flighty character, predicting some hard years for him.

This changed abruptly when Kyoko Mogami entered the life of the Ishibashi brothers (not related) more than a year ago.

At first it had seemed like any other encounter with a girl. Hikaru would see her and declare her 'lovely' after about three shows together. Of course, every girl that was slender, had a cute face and tolerable manners would be thus declared.

To be honest, Kyoko Mogami wasn't the most beautiful girl Hikaru had developed a crush on (this was the showbiz, after all, there were _tons_ of beautiful girls around) but she had a certain kind of handsomeness about her that was starting to turn heads. She also had a lovely figure (although still on the thin side as she was only seventeen) and great posture.

Comparing her to the beauties made her a somewhat average girl in Hikaru's colleagues' eyes - and therefore much easier prey. They had been quite certain that Kyoko would cave soon enough. Betting on the outcome hardly seemed worth the effort but they did so anyway.

Their talk during their early acquaintance went like this (though Hikaru would never know because they took great care not to discuss, or rather gossip about, his love interests to his face):

"I give her two weeks, then she'll go on a date with him," Yuusei said in a bored tone. "She's rather plain, I bet she'll like the attention."

"Nah, he'll have to wear her down a bit. She's not the easy type," Shinichi countered. "I'll wager 1000 yen that she'll shoot him down the first time he asks."

Yuusei smirked. "I'm on."

Hikaru knew about the betting pool since he partook often enough when one of his friends was concerned. Usually this wouldn't disturb him too much; he himself knew his history with crushes better than anyone else, after all. His last true relationship ended when he had been fifteen years old. Since then he'd alternately had his head turned by early success or not-so-well-meaning girls who were after his fame or money or both.

But this time their betting somewhat irked him because in their time together he had come to like Kyoko as a person, not just a pretty girl one lusts after for a few weeks and then forgets just as quickly. Remembering his past, most disastrous crushes, he made sure that she had a good character first (this took the aforementioned three shows together). He would then pay her subtle compliments to mellow her to his approach and try to get information about her.

Liking what he saw, he furthered his efforts which resulted in trying to get her to go out with all members of Kimagure Rock first.

Unfortunately Shinichi seemed to have estimated her character correctly because Kyoko was all apologetic bows and smiles when she declined their offer, claiming that she had to leave for her next job. The Ishibashis graciously responded in kind and she hurried off to who knows where.

Hikaru didn't think anything of it at first. It was their job to always be available for their employers, after all. It was only after the umpteenth time that he noticed that she _always_ had other things to do. Even though it was cheap of him to do so he had been out with another girl during that time, and that one had agreed after only two attempts at convincing her.

But while his ego had been sufficiently catered to, his heart was another matter altogether. During that date he hadn't been able to forget Kyoko and so he resolved to ask her out at all costs. He wanted to have her for himself, even if it was for just one evening.

His determination sometimes even surprised him(she had avoided going out with him for more than a year already), but then again he knew that Kyoko Mogami was someone special. Someone you would be glad to have as a friend … or lover.

Her outward beauty seemed to pale in comparison to others but by now Hikaru knew that she had a good heart and a great character (albeit a sometimes rather strange one). She never judged people too quickly, even if she fell prey to first impressions like any other human being did. She worked hard to get to know people better and didn't let herself be discouraged by looks or gruff behaviour. She was also kind, giving and sweet and so unassuming that the Bridge Rock combo had started to look out for her lest she fall prey to a true rascal.

Hikaru knew that he had to act quickly. Other men had already begun to notice her and it would only be a question of time until they made their move. He would not allow that to happen. This time, he would really ask her out and be obvious about it.

And so the stage was set … let the games begin!

-----------------

**End of Part I**


	2. Where Things are Set In Motion

_**Disclaimer**_: Nothing concerning Skip Beat! belongs to me, except for the plot of this little story.

_**Thanks**_: Go to LeavesFallingUp for challenging me to write this little Two-Shot and to Licelli, who beta-ed the story even though it was not 'her cup of tea'. :-)

* * *

**The Wallflower That Wouldn't Be Picked**

**Part II **

- Where Things Are Set In Motion -

Hikaru shooed Yuusei and Shinichi away when the taping for Kimagure Rock was over. It wasn't that he was jealous of them. Both boys regarded Kyoko almost like a sister so there was nothing to fear ... Hikaru just wanted to meet her alone for once. In the one and a half years that he had known her their relationship had never advanced from 'friendly colleagues' to 'true friends'. He intended to change that. Now.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan, good work!" said Hikaru when she came off the stage, Bou's head already in her hands and the zipper at the back of the get-up pulled down. A crew member always helped her with it right after the show since it became very hot in the costume.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks! It was really funny this time. I like Mami-san, she's got a great sense of humour."

"Not as great as yours, though," Hikaru replied, grinning. "I'd have never thought you could juggle, let alone juggle the question eggs. And how you kicked that annoying guy, it was hilarious!"

It was true that there had been a minor hassle with one of the male guests. The guy had tried to ask Mami-san out, and not in a flattering way. He became so offensive and rude that Kyoko had taken it upon herself to 'calm him down'. When she was done, security had taken the man outside, never to be seen again. Sugiyaki Mami had laughed tears (Really, what else would you do if you saw a cuddly rooster beat up a fully grown, beefy man?), and directly after the show she and Kyoko had exchanged e-mail addresses and phone numbers.

These were the moments when Hikaru marvelled at her talent to befriend virtually anybody, and without any conscious effort, too! She was friends with Ren Tsuruga, Sho Fuwa and even Reino from Vie Ghoul (he doubted the last one, though, the guy was seriously creepy) and many other great people in the showbiz. Many girls envied her, gossiping behind her back, but they quietened soon enough when they got to know Kyoko and saw how innocently she approached people. Perhaps this was the reason for managing to stay out of the tabloids despite her being seen with various famous men.

"Well, he deserved it," she said, smirking. "I couldn't allow him to insult a young lady like Mami-san like this."

Hikaru chuckled. "Perhaps you should retrain and become a bodyguard. You were faster than the security boys. They sure were impressed with your speed."

Blushing happily, Kyoko bowed. "It was my pleasure."

"Say, K-Kyoko-chan …," Hikaru involuntarily stumbled over his words, now that he had finally worked up the courage to do what he had planned all evening. "Uhm, I'd like to ask if you'd come and have dinner with me tonight."

Just like that her carefree face became wary. "Dinner?"

"Yeah." Hikaru exhaled. "I've been asking you for the past year so I'd really like for you to say yes."

She hesitated. "Well, I _have_ kept you all waiting, I suppose." She laughed nervously. "There's always so much to do!" She looked around, searching. "Are Shinichi-san and Yuusei-san really okay with it?"

"Uhm, well, I asked them not to come," Hikaru replied, blushing and feeling stupid. "I wanted to have dinner with you – alone. Kind of like a date, you know?" There, he had said it.

"Oh." It was almost funny how her face slipped when she realized what he wanted. "Ah, well, I'm really sorry, Hikaru-san, but I'm not really-"

"I-I thought as much," he interjected before she could really shoot him down. "I mean, I've never heard that you were dating anyone. You don't, do you?"

"Well, no," she said, clearly uncomfortable.

"What if we go out as friends?" he asked hopefully, grasping at straws. "I really want to get to know you better. We've known each other for a year now and know so little. Isn't that a bit sad?"

He could read her face like an open book. She was sorry, too, but there was something that kept her from welcoming his advances, something dark and solid, something almost _alive_ and threatening. All those other times Hikaru had let her slip away without much hassle so he had never noticed.

"Kyoko-chan … I really don't want to pressure you but please, allow me to take you out this once. You deserve a night off and just have fun. Don't you think so, too?"

Maybe his gentle voice did the trick because she broke free of whatever had put her in her morose state.

"Just dinner, yes?" she asked warily. "As … friends."

"If that's what you want," he replied bravely. _Gah, when did I turn into such a wimp?_, he scolded himself.

Suddenly, the somewhat heavy atmosphere broke and she smiled ruefully. "Well then, unless you want to be seen with a giant chicken, and a rooster at that, I'll have to go get changed."

"Take your time. Meet me at the exit in an hour?" Hikaru smiled, too. The thought of going out on a date with a male chicken was quite entertaining and would make for a great headline indeed.

"Alright." Kyoko smiled uncertainly at him before she waddled off, her feet making those funny sounds.

Pucker. Puck_er_. _Puckerrrr_.

He chuckled, momentarily forgetting that she had just rejected him. But she had agreed to have dinner with him, and that was really more than he had expected.

Slowly he strolled back into his dressing room. He had an hour to kill, after all.

Shinichi and Yuusei stayed around and waited with him once they heard the story from him. Obviously they couldn't believe that she had said yes after all this time.

The blond Yuusei jabbed Hikaru with his elbow. "So now you've got her in your clutches. Go for it!"

"It's not like this," Hikaru said morosely. "She said she doesn't date, so we're going as friends."

"Aw, that's hard," Shinichi said sympathetically. "Still, it's better than nothing, right? And who knows? Perhaps she'll see you in another light when your date is over."

"I don't think so." Hikaru couldn't keep the glum tone out of his voice.

"Well, perhaps she'll let you have a few purikura*," Yuusei teased. "You've got to make some. I'm almost envious, you know?"

"Leave him alone," said Shinichi dryly. "Hikaru, perhaps you can find out what made her dislike dating. Maybe she needs to talk about it. It's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah. I'd like to know who's responsible for this," Hikaru replied darkly. To him it was obvious now that a guy had hurt Kyoko ... badly. To not date, especially at that age, was almost unheard of.

They talked for a bit longer, and then it was already time to go to the meeting point. Hikaru was still nervous;he just couldn't help himself. He checked his appearance more than once with the help of the glass door and tried to wrestle his hair into a more pleasing hairstyle. Even his palms were slightly sweaty, something that hadn't happened in almost two years.

Then the hour was finally up. Kyoko came up to him, wearing a cute, white skirt that flared and flirted with her knees, and a lacy, short-sleeved blouse in a strong violet colour. Her slender body allowed for these clothes perfectly, enhancing her already slim waist even more. She wore sheer white stockings and black ballerina flats. Hikaru noticed that she didn't have any jewellery and put that info away for later.

"Come, let's go to Shinjuku," he said when he had recovered from seeing her in these pretty, very female clothes. "The evening is my treat, okay?"

Kyoko looked uncomfortable for a moment but, surprisingly, she didn't protest.

With that out of the way Hikaru ushered her into a cab, and off they went, directly into the party district.

---------

"Come on, Kyoko-chan, at least try it on!" Hikaru cajoled. "It would look really good on you."

Kyoko hesitated. She looked at the stylish necklace Hikaru held out for her. It truly was a small treasure, made of naturally formed pearls, pale pink mother-of-pearl stars and a delicate silver chain in between. It was so long that Kyoko was able to put it twice**,** or even thrice around her neck**,** and it would still cascade down her décolleté.

"It's really beautiful," she finally said quietly. "But I couldn't afford it and putting it on would just ... you know, make me sad." She smiled regretfully. "But you really know what I like, Hikaru-san. Thank you very much."

Hikaru _tsk_ed and rolled his eyes. "Just take it and try it on. I already told you that this evening was my treat, didn't I?"

"But-," she sputtered.

"No buts, try it on," Hikaru repeated. "And if you like it be a good girl and let me pay for it."

Blushing fiercely, Kyoko took the offered necklace and wound it around her neck. She blushed even more when it accentuated her appearance perfectly.

"There," Hikaru smirked. "You like it. Keep it on, I'll be back in a minute."

Hikaru left her standing in front of the mirror and proudly paid for the necklace. Ha! He had given her jewellery! Even if she didn't want him as a boyfriend she would always have something from him. A gift, and a beautiful one at that.

When he came back he relished in her stuttered, embarrassed thanks. A few girls were looking at her enviously; Kyoko was right, the necklace had been rather pricey.

Hikaru just smiled. She was worth it, and so much more.

Their next stop was a pachinko hall in the busiest street of Shinjuku district. Despite her initial horror Kyoko warmed quickly to the loud, hectic game. Her competitive nature made her a fierce enemy and Hikaru had to work hard to secure his victory. But besides that he was glad that she actually had fun.

An hour later they left, exchanging their pachinko balls for little stuffed animals. Hikaru chose a tiger while Kyoko wanted a frog with a crown. Giggling, she curtsied before the Frog King, making Hikaru chuckle as well.

After their pachinko adventure they quickly found a purikura automat and Hikaru got his pictures. He let Kyoko choose all the adornments because it made her happy and carefree, even though the bright pink stars and golden, flashy stripes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Finally looking at his watch, Hikaru realized that it was almost ten o' clock. He would have to escort her home soon. **Time passed quickly when you were having fun,** the saying was definitely true. Unfortunately they had both work in the morning and skipping just was not an option. Still, he had promised her dinner, and dinner she would get.

"This is so _you_," Kyoko giggled when he led her into the best ramen shop Shinjuku had to offer.

"Don't you like it? We can go somewhere else," Hikaru said, flustered.

"No, it's all right." She smiled. "Actually I love ramen. Still, it's just like you to have ramen as favourite food."

"You mean I'm that simple?" he only half joked.

Giggling again, Kyoko looked playfully at him. "Not at all. What I meant is that many people love ramen because it's to everybody's taste. Rather like you, I think. Many people like you because you have a good personality."

"Uuh, thanks," Hikaru stammered, feeling his ears heat up at the unexpected compliment.

"But if you're ramen I'm shiokara**, an acquired taste." She sat down, her face twisted in a sad frown. "I'm just glad that there are a few people out there who kind of like shiokara."

Hikaru's own face had involuntarily given away that he really didn't like shiokara at all; thankfully she was only comparing herself to the icky stuff and not asking whether he liked her favourite food or anything like it.

"You're not an _acquired taste_, Kyoko-chan," he objected. "True, you have your own head on your shoulders, but I think it suits you." He sat down as well and coughed quietly. "Besides, friends who like you for _or_ despite your quirks are more likely to stand by you, right?"

They fell into an embarrassed silence which was only broken when a young waitress came up to their table and took their orders.

Their ramen came only minutes later, accompanied by a tall glass of coke for Hikaru and juice for Kyoko. Over the delicious food they relaxed and picked up their conversation. It took a small while but Hikaru managed to work up the courage to ask what had been bothering him all evening.

"Say, Kyoko-chan, would you mind telling me why you don't date?" Hikaru watched her closely and wasn't disappointed. A dark aura seemed to flare out from her body, engulfing her completely and repelling all good emotions. "Long story, eh?"

"You could say that," she replied in what was commonly called her 'scary-Mio-voice'.

"Well, I heard that talking about it helps," he offered, trying to look as not-curious as he could.

"I already told people and it hasn't gotten better," Kyoko said, drowning in the cloud of gloom. Already costumers were starting to discreetly push their chairs and tables away from them. "You as a guy will perhaps even think that _that man_ was right in doing what he did."

"Try me," said Hikaru simply. "If I think he was right in treating you how he did, I'll let you know."

Sighing deeply, the mist of gloom vanished and left her in a deep sadness.

Her ramen was forgotten but at least she took his request seriously. Hikaru wasn't worried that she would forego dinner because of him. He would just buy her another bowl if she wanted to eat later.

"I'll keep it to myself, Kyoko-chan. I promise," he pushed gently.

"It's all Shotaro Fuwa's fault," she said bluntly with such a dead-pan voice that Hikaru couldn't help but snort into his soup. He hadn't expected her to be _quite_ so forward. _Shotaro_!*** This was too much, he was already hooked and dying to laugh out loud. "He was my childhood friend in Kyoto. When we were fifteen he asked me if I wanted to come to Tokyo with him …"

It didn't take Kyoko long to recount her sad tale of a brutally crushed first love. Hikaru was certain that she left some parts out but he didn't want to pressure her when she had already agreed to tell him so much. Still, it was enough to know why the poor girl did not date, and why she could not take dating _not_ seriously.

It was kind of sad but Hikaru knew then that the man Kyoko chose one day would be _The One_. The one and only boyfriend, lover and husband. As much as he liked her, he did not really know yet what he wanted and he understood that it would be unfair to pressure Kyoko more than he already had.

Knowing this did not change the fact that he liked her, however. Her rejection had been subtle and heart-wrenching; instead of making him feel angry he only felt sorry on her behalf. He resolved to give Fuwa (_Shotaro_, his still guffawing mind reminded him) a hard time when he next saw him. The prick deserved it.

"Wow, that's bad," he said earnestly when she had stopped talking. "I hope you believe me when I say that not _every_ guy out there is such a dickhead." It almost broke his heart to see her so downcast. "I'm sure that you'll meet someone who's more worthy of your time, Kyoko-chan."

"I don't want to," she replied. Her voice was calm but steely. "I don't need a man. Especially not _that_ man."

Hikaru sighed. "Give it time, Kyoko-chan. You're still young. In a few years you'll think differently. Don't you think that finding happiness for yourself will punish _Shotaro_ better than never finding someone again?"

Her stony expression wavered and gave way to genuine puzzlement. Obviously she hadn't thought about this before.

So Hikaru plowed on: "If he really said that he wants you back, the best way to make him regret how he treated you would be to throw it in his face with another guy. Someone you really love and who loves you. Staying alone would somehow be like letting him win, wouldn't it?"

"But how do I know if someone really likes me?" she asked quietly. "I know what people say about me. I'm not very pretty and not very interesting. Shotaro said I'm an unsexy wallflower … and the worst part is that I feel like one, too. How can anyone find that appealing?"

Hikaru had to agree with her on that one. Attitude, or rather self-confidence, had a lot to do with how a person affected others. Someone who acted like a scared, skittish mouse would not draw a lot of attention … it spoke volumes of the effect she had on people, because men kept noticing her _despite_ her lack in self-confidence. He himself was the best example.

"Try not to forget him, and the way he treated you. I guess you're suppressing it most of the time, right?" He chuckled when she looked caught. Before she could ask how he had guessed, he said, "Shinichi had a bad time with his parents and he was only able to pull through because he has learned to live with it. Pushing it away won't solve anything, we all have learned that much."

"That's really good advice, Hikaru-san," Kyoko said with something akin to awe. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. Oh, and perhaps you should look for someone who'll listen to you when you feel bad. Yuusei and I have been available for Shinichi when he needed us so it should be someone who won't mind if you call in the middle of the night." Hikaru smiled warmly at her. Having accepted her rejection, he had already changed his attitude towards her. He felt a new kind of possessiveness and it was that of a big brother. He would take care of her now. "You have someone like that already, don't you? I'd offer but I think we both don't know each other well enough yet."

Kyoko blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm really sorry, Hikaru-san, I hope you-"

Before she could embarrass him any more with needless apologies he flicked a noodle at her forehead. "Don't worry about it," he scolded. "Do you think me such an ogre? If you'll allow me I'd be glad to be your friend but in this you have to think about yourself first. Okay?"

She nodded, eyeing him warily.

"Good. Now, are you going to eat your ramen or do you want a new bowl?"

-------------

The drive to her home took a while. Hikaru didn't care. These were the last minutes of their first and only date and he intended to enjoy them. While he had taken Kyoko's opinion more or less in stride he still felt proud of having been out with her, even if it was just as a friend.

Naturally he was a bit sad that it hadn't worked out but the term 'friend' had gained a whole new quality tonight. He felt surprisingly good as one of Kyoko's friends. He already felt closer to her than before and that made him absurdly happy.

Kyoko was more relaxed around him now and chattered about work and other little things. The way she looked at him was flattering; it seemed that she held a whole new level of trust for him.

Hikaru was determined to live up to her expectations. If he could only have her as a friend he would make the best of it. Besides, it was common knowledge that most friendships lasted longer than romantic relationships. It was a comfort.

"Oh, we're almost there," Kyoko announced. "It's the Daruma-ya over there."

During the last few minutes she had yawned several times. Her attempts at hiding her fatigue had been cute but Hikaru was tired himself and forgave her instantly when she tried to apologize.

The cab driver pulled over and came to a halt. Hikaru told him to wait and then got out of the car and stood in front of his date.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight, Kyoko-chan," he said, smiling warmly. "I hope it wasn't too bad for a date."

"No, it was great. Thanks for everything," she replied shyly. Her small hand touched the pretty necklace, but Hikaru could guess that she really meant their talk and his advice.

"It was nothing, but you're welcome nonetheless." Hikaru tousled her hair and grinned. "And if you need a big brother to beat up _Shotaro_ just give me and the guys a call, alright?"

Giggling, Kyoko bowed. "Thank you, I will."

"Well then, go to bed. It's already midnight." Hikaru let go of her and smiled again. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it, Hikaru-nii-san." She smiled sweetly."Thank you again, and please get home safely."

Hikaru waved and watched as she made her way towards the Daruma-ya. She had barely taken a few steps when her cellphone suddenly started ringing like mad, the noise cutting through the night.

With an alarmed shriek Kyoko grabbed her handbag and opened it. Her frantic digging made Hikaru laugh, as was her agitated muttering.

Finally she had found the offending phone and accepted the call. It wasn't her tone of voice that had Hikaru freeze on the sidewalk ... it was what she said in greeting.

Shaking his head, he turned around and got back into the cab. He didn't notice that he gave the driver his address, so persistent was the daze that held him captive. His mind in turmoil, he stared out into the night without seeing anything.

He couldn't believe it. Kyoko might have said that she didn't date, but obviously one man had managed to get under her skin, and he wouldn't let go easily. Her words replayed in his mind over and over again.

"_Good evening, Tsuruga-san ... I'__m sorry that I worried you, I just got home ... Yes, work was alright. How was _your_ day?" _

No, Hikaru didn't think that Shotaro Fuwa would be poisoning Kyoko's life much longer. She already had someone to call late at night, someone who was willing to listen.

Still, as a big brother he would make sure that this certain someone knew how to treat Kyoko right.

That was a promise.

----------

THE END

----------

*Purikura are small, colourful and creative photos that Japanese people love to take in automats when they're out with friends. Just enter 'purikura' and google the net, you'll find them easily. ^_^

**Shiokara (塩辛) is a food in Japanese cuisine made from various marine animals that consists of small pieces of the animal's meat in a brown viscous paste of the animal's heavily salted, fermented viscera. The flavor is quite strong and is considered something of an acquired taste even for the native Japanese palate. (Source: http:// food. /category /strange / )

***'Taro' is as interesting for a name as 'Hans', that's why Sho is keeping his full name a secret *g*

9


End file.
